Dying Table
by Sayaneko-chan
Summary: Porque la obsesión puede convertirse en algo mas, algo sumamente retorcido y prohibido, porque todo tiene su tiempo limite y una criatura nocturna no puede mantener para siempre a un ser mortal a su lado, nada es duradero pero para el duque su sangre es simplemente deliciosa y adictiva, song-fic inspirado en la canción de Kamijo Dying-Table Symphony of the Vampire.


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

 **Advertencia: Este song-fic está inspirado en la canción Dying-table -Symphony of the vampire de Kamijo-sama y también quiero dedicar este fic a Kanade Miniwa mi hermosa alumna espero que con esta historia te puedas inspirar y te de unas ideas para tu mukuharu jajajaja XD también a la mensa de mi mejor amiga Hitomi para su cumpleaños que fue desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo jajaj xp perdón la demora, y para mañana 27 septiembre día del fin del mundo jajaja celebrar mis cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños a mi (eso sonó muy forever alone que tristeza jajaja XD** _ **)**_

* * *

 _ **Dying -table**_

Con un suspiro recuerdo tu esencia, ese pecaminoso olor que emana de tu cuerpo, embriagando mis sentidos haciendo que poco a poco pierda la cordura y muestre ese lado salvaje que pocos llegan a conocer, mi garganta se seca cada vez que mi lengua traza un pedazo de vuestro delicado y suave cuello, mis manos se pierden en tus tentadoras curvas, siento así el intenso calor que emanas contrarrestando la frialdad de mis brazos, sin aun llegar a hacerte mía, juego contigo excitándome con cada gemido que provocas al besarte lujurioso y posesivamente tus labios rojizos.

 _Kohitsuji yo dina da!_

 _¡Yo soy la cena del cordero!_

 _Omaetachi no_

 _Tú eres el aperitivo_

 _himei wa_

 _Tú eres el aperitivo_

 _watachi no shokuzen sake (aperitifu)_

 _Yo grito, eres tu...(mi aperitivo)_

 _Gutsugutsu to nikonda mama kuchi ni futa o shitara_

 _Un delicioso estofado que va de tu piel hasta mi boca_

 _Sa~a wain tsuke ni shiteyarou_

 _Vamos, déjame probar de tu aderezo con este vino_

 _Mata seta na jikanda_

 _Ya no tendrás que esperar más tiempo..._

 _O tawamureda_

 _¡Comenzare a jugar!_

Aun no puedo comprender como paso todo esto, o en qué momento me convertí en su pequeña presa que aún no consume completamente, alargando el tiempo de mi condena, aunque lo sospechaba nunca quise creer que aquel hombre de cabellos largos azulados recogidos con una coleta baja, de ojos engañosamente hermosos de un color azul y el otro rojo, con esa misteriosa forma de ser que siempre llevaba una escalofriante pero a la vez atrayente sonrisa, fuera el demonio nocturno que los aldeanos de mi pueblo temen y quieren destruir, no me sorprende que nunca sospechasen que él fuera esa bestia, claro está tiene una fachada perfecta una que se puede decir es intocable, siendo el conde con más influencia en Namimori, el hombre que una vez vino a un pueblo casi fantasma apunto de desaparecer con su poder económico y social pudo reconstruirla y traer gloria a una tierra que se daba perdida, convirtiéndose así el salvador de muchas personas ingenuas que no sabían sus verdaderos propósitos para hacer tan benevolente acción, ganándose la confianza y respeto de los habitantes podría cometer cualquier delito y jamás lo juzgarían, sabia como permanecer en las sombras y como mover bien sus fichas, aunque había gente que sospechaba de él o le tenían un cierto rencor por su arrogante y burlesca personalidad nunca intentaron desafiarlo, por lo cual ahora sin que nadie pueda ayudarme, me encuentro encerrada en su lujosa mansión, decorada por muchas lámparas colgantes hechas de oro y pequeños diamantes, alfombras de seda y cuadros diseñados por los mejores artistas que han existido, aunque él me deja pasear "libremente" por su hogar como una mascota, el lugar solo desprende una agobiante frialdad y soledad, por lo cual prefiero quedarme en mi alcoba durmiendo, intentando convencerme que todo lo que estoy viviendo hasta ahora sea una simple pesadilla que a la hora de despertar todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero sé que todo eso es en vano, que lastima doy por intentar engañarme y tener esperanza en algo que nunca sucederá, porque hace ya un tiempo me di cuenta de una dolorosa verdad que no es solo el hecho que tal vez nadie pueda venir a salvarme o no pueda escapar de esta prisión ya que toda entrada o salida del lugar están bloqueadas, o si en algún momento llegara el caso que por algún milagro lograra escapar no solo yo correría peligro al enfrentar su ira por mi osada huida también mis seres queridos pagarían mi error ,pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa y temo, si no es el hecho de que cuando estoy acostada lamentándome solo un par de manos que recorren mi cuerpo y unos suaves labios que rozan mis oídos pueden parar mi llanto, haciendo que cada vez que voltee y pueda ver aquella persona que me ha hecho sufrir, que me hace sentir más de mil emociones de dolor, miedo, odio por haberme privado de muchas cosas y haberme engañado tan descaradamente, pueda desarmarme tan fácilmente al notar como se desviste tentadoramente enfrente mío en la oscuridad de una noche blanca, robándome el aliento, sonriendo sínicamente el cual con aquel simple gesto hace prometer unas cuantas horas de pleno éxtasis, y con eso una parte muy profunda de mi empieza a crecer un fuerte deseo de estar a su lado y quiere ser saciada por sus prohibidas carisias y a la vez tan placenteras, solo haciendo que poco a poco empieza a cerrar la poca distancia que nos separa para juntarnos en un profundo beso el cual me le entrego en cuerpo y alma, y antes de perderme en la lujuria tengo un último pensamiento, el mismo que siempre tengo en estos momento, las cuales son ¿Por fin terminara todo después de una larga sesión de placer?, ¿esta será la última noche de que él deje de utilizarme?, lo cual si llegara a pasar sentiría una especia de alivio combinado con un deje de tristeza pues a pesar de todo ya no puedo negar que a través del tiempo me he dejado seducir por el hechizo de un príncipe oscuro al que he llegado lamentablemente amar.

 _Saigo no itteki mo nigasanai_

 _Consumo hasta la última gota, jamás desperdicio_

 _Let´s me bite your neck! (Bite)_

 _¡Déjame morder tu cuello! ¡Morder!_

 _Let´s me bite your neck! (Bite)_

 _¡Déjame morder tu cuello! ¡Morder!_

 _Let´s me bite your neck! (Bite)_

 _¡Déjame morder tu cuello! ¡Morder!_

 _Let´s me bite your neck! (Bite)_

 _¡Déjame morder tu cuello! ¡Morder!_

 _I´m hungry ! want your blood!_

 _Estoy tan hambriento... Yo deseo tu sangre_

 _Karaiku wa Minority_

 _El placer en minoría_

 _Nugasa retai ne romantisuto_

 _Oye, solo déjate llevar... Soy un romántico_

Los humanos son seres tan miserables, tan increíblemente débiles tanto físico como mental, se dejan engañar tan fácilmente son tan vulnerables con respecto al poder y el dinero, tanto así que tienden su mano a un desconocido que solo ha hecho prosperar sus tierras para beneficio de él mismo sin importarle los demás, los humanos para mí son solo un juguete que al momento de aburrirme se convierten en mi festín, siempre creí que todos ellos eran iguales, siempre pagan de la misma moneda son seres egoístas y ambiciosos, pensamiento que duro al momento de conocerla.

Todo empezó porque necesitaba un lugar en donde podía esconderme, un lugar donde podría ser mi nueva guarida y en donde estaría protegido de cualquier ataque contra mi persona, todo a causa de la caída del gran conde Drácula como nosotros solíamos llamarlo, nuestra especie sin protector alguno fuimos vulnerables y algunos personas empezaron a conocernos y crear organizaciones llamándose así cazadores que buscan eliminarnos, aunque muy pocos sabían de nosotros pensaban que éramos una especie de mitos o leyendas urbanas que creaban para asustar a los niños, por lo cual aun podíamos hacer de las nuestras sin correr riesgos, hasta que cierta condesa imprudente hiso revelar nuestra identidad capturando a jóvenes campesinas vírgenes y algunas damas de la nobleza, llevándolas a su castillo con el pretexto que les iba a enseñar clases de conducta y como ser toda una señorita, la cual al caer en sus trampas las mantenía como esclavas bañándose y bebiendo de su sangre, cosa que al fin y acabo la descubrieron y la encerraron en su casa hasta que se pudriera sin visita alguna sola y sin alimento, conociéndose así como La Condesa Sangrienta Erzsébet Bathory, gracias a ella los cazadores tomaron más fuerzas y fuimos obligados a dejar nuestros hogares para no terminar quemados o como ella, por eso cuando encontré este basurero de pueblo pude crear un refugio perfecto donde nadie sospechaba, y estaban totalmente bajo mi control, logrando divertirme y seguir con mi vida antes de que todo este caos pasara, aunque se encontraban cazadores que se hacían llamar Vongola, no fueron una amenaza para mi pues irónicamente había ayudado a su pueblo a crecer y me debían una, aunque el estúpido de su líder Tsunayoshi Sawada era un dolor de cabeza lo cual he tenido que tener cuidado para no exponerme, nunca le agrade ni siquiera el momento en que nos conocimos, siempre hacia algo para intentar descubrirme, era tan molesto creyéndose un héroe de la justicia y esas idioteces, queriendo proteger a su gente de nosotros por eso decidí hacer algo al respecto, le enseñaría una lección que nunca olvidaría y que mejor manera de empezar mi plan golpeándolo donde más le duele, lo que más ama, su prometida, kufufufu tenía que admitir que esa muchacha tenía algo muy especial en el momento en que la vi, era hermosa de cabellos y ojos castaños-rojizos, una mirada tan inocente, tan amable y dulce, y esa sonrisa tan delicada y alegre que solo la hacía lucir más encantadora, de una tez blanquecina como la de una porcelana logrando hacerla ver más provocativa, al principio ella seria toda la causa de las desgracias que iba a tener su querido castaño, claro que iba no solo hacerle daño al estúpido Vongola, también podría gozar de tan majestuosa mujer, sería otra más de mi larga lista de conquistas y luego como todo sería mi aperitivo, pero nunca llegue a imaginar que se iba a convertir en la adicción que no podría parar, en la mujer que hacia despertar mis instintos y que era incapaz de llegar a terminar con su vida por más que lo intentara, cada noche en que la tomaba, en que la hacía mía, decía que esa era la hora de parar con toda esta absurda obsesión y por fin acabar con ella, pero como siempre todas mis intenciones fracasaban, simplemente al verla debajo de mi con su cara totalmente roja, suspirando y gimiendo por mas, con mi cara enterrada en su cuello deleitándome con su dulce sabor, algo dentro de mi algo que me costó mucho admitirlo era más fuerte que mis instintos asesinos, paraba mis intenciones de acabarla y dejaba que siguiera a mi lado, porque en el fondo sabía que ella la necesitaba más de lo que pensaba.

Fue fácil engañarla, atraerla a mí, ninguna otra puede negarse a mis encantos y más una que esta despechada, así es el imbécil del Tsunayoshi-kun le era infiel, su compromiso fue arreglado pues el padre de ella era un importante miembro en la corte del pueblo, y al casar a su única hija con el heredero de los cazadores harían una fuerte alianza y consigo traerían grandes riquezas, pero como siempre en todo matrimonio con convenios para otros hay una trampa, y es que no contaban con el hecho que aunque la bella mujer cuyo nombre significaba primavera estuviera enamorada de aquel idiota, él la engañaba con su mejor amiga, una pobre campesina una simple y sucia pueblerina que era solo una de las mucamas de la familia de ella, si era bonita pero no le veía nada extraordinario en ella, no se comparaba con la bellísima mujer que ahora me pertenecía, Kufufufu aunque sabía este hecho y que la mejor manera de hacerlo pagar era secuestrar aquella plebeya, hay una sensación que puede destrozar a una persona a un más que la perdida de la persona amada y es el sentimiento de la culpa, de la traición, pues al llevarme a la primavera, hice un revuelto total en el pueblo, con su desaparición todo el mundo se enteró de la verdad de que su "protector" engañaba a una de las más amables y queridas del lugar con una sirvienta, y es por eso que es donde todos lo juzgaron y lo despreciaron, sintiéndose mal fue a buscarla, duro meses de sufrimiento para poder encontrarla dándose cuenta que al final el empezaba a enamorarse de ella y se dio cuenta muy tarde, no lo niego me divertí como nunca como era tan ingenuo e idiota, su dolor fue un gozo para mí, pues aunque él pensara que ella estaba destruida, sola llorando por él, ella se encontraba en mi hogar, en mis brazos, disfrutando mis carisias, disfrutando los días en donde la lujuria y la pasión nos embargaba y nos entregábamos, al pasar ya 2 años de mi maravilloso plan, decidí que iba hacer su dolor duraderamente el resto de su vida, con una de mis presas hice un cebo y con unos de mis poderes que consentía en hacer ilusiones, logre hacer que ese cadáver "fuera" el de la dama que tanto querían encontrar, ahora en "su entierro" podía ver como el décimo Vongola caía y moría en vida lentamente, ya no solo albergaba culpa y traición en su mirada también se hallaba vergüenza, cobardía por lo que había hecho y lo más importante el dolor de haber perdido a su ser más amado, sonreí oscuramente mientras me dirigía a mi mansión donde sé que ella me estaría esperando, todos mis objetivos los había logrado satisfactoriamente definitivamente hoy sería una noche inolvidable.

 _I´m hungry! want your blood!_

 _Estoy tan hambriento... Yo deseo tu sangre_

 _Kairaku wa Majority_

 _El placer en mayoría_

 _Motto motto motto yowa sete hoshii_

 _Mas, mucho más ... Permíteme embriagarme_

 _I want your blood!_

 _¡Yo quiero tu sangre!_

 _Blood!_

 _(¡Sangre!)_

 _I want your blood!_

 _¡Yo quiero tu sangre!_

 _Blood!_

 _(¡Sangre!)_

No puedo negar que el dolor que sentí al saber que mi prometido el supuesto hombre al que me "amaba" que jamás me haría daño, se acostara con una de las empleadas de mi familia, nunca pensé en ella solo como una simple mucama, Kyoko para mí era una gran amiga tenemos la misma edad, era casi una hermana pues cuando llego a mi casa era apenas una niña que necesitaba un techo donde vivir y comida, sus padres murieron de una plaga que en ese entonces azotaba el pueblo, su hermano mayor trabaja pero no les alcanzaba el dinero para mantenerlos a ambos, mi padre siempre fue un hombre muy generoso así que le dio todo lo que ella necesitaba y siempre la trato bien, mi familia se encargó de ella mientras su hermano podía hacer sus deberes más tranquilo sabiendo que su hermanita estaría en buenas manos, además de una mucama era mi dama de compañía crecimos juntas, y sabia todos mis secretos, sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada del heredero de los cazadores, desde el momento en que fue muy valiente al lanzarse a un rio para poder salvar mi vida, en ese tiempo soñaba en poder estar junto a él pues era para mí el hombre perfecto dulce, fuerte, valiente, amable y caballeroso, fui la mujer más feliz del mundo al saber que estábamos comprometidos por fin podríamos estar juntos, aunque sabía que era un matrimonio arreglado él me hacía pensar que él me correspondía de la misma intensidad que yo lo amaba, pero por supuesto todo era una mentira, el solo actuaba le tocaba de igual forma había mucho que ganar con este acuerdo, siempre fui ciega a este hecho pues el amor a uno lo emboba ¿no?, hasta que en una noche de invierno, mi vida cambio, paseando por el bosque mientras recolectaba unas hierbas medicinales que solo en esa temporada crecían, oí no muy lejos de mi posición unos extraños ruidos, acercándome al lugar donde provenían dichos sonidos pude notar pequeños rastros de sangre, extrañándome pensando que era un animal herido fui a socorrerlo sin preocuparme por el riesgo que podría encontrarme, pero para mí horror y sorpresa a unos pasos no muy lejos de mi yacía el cuerpo inerte de una mujer con los ojos abiertos y una gran herida en su cuello que brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre manchando ágilmente la nieve, a su lado se encontraba un hombre alto que al notar mi presencia me miraba por el rabillo de su ojo, sin aun voltearse completamente empezó a reír, lo cual provoco un escalofrió que recorrió por toda mi cuerpo, uno no debía ser un genio para saber de qué se trataba esto, adelante mío se encontraba la abominación de la humanidad, el monstruo chupa sangre el cual describían en los libros y textos antiguos, en ese momento me encontraba indefensa en algún lugar solitario del bosque sin que nadie pudiera ayudarme seria su próxima víctima, sabiendo que ya no podía escapar aun así empecé a correr y en un momento a otro fui acorralada en un árbol, sin llegar a ver su rostro empecé a luchar y a gritar aun no quería morir era muy joven, tenía sueños pero algo me hiso parar y fue cuando su aliento roso mi cuello, fue una sensación inquietante, él solo sonrió por mi reacción e hiso que levantara mi rostro para poderlo ver, es ahí donde pude reconocerlo era el conde Mukuro Rokudo, el casi señor de estas tierras, estuve atónita ante su aspecto, sus labios y su mandíbula estaban cubiertas por unas especies de hilos sangrientos, sus ojos mostraban un profundo deseo de hambre, estaban más brillosos sobre todo su ojo rojo o como se le conoce su "ojo maldito", lo cual lo hacía ver más feroz, su sonrisa ahora era más retorcida con la cual se enguachaba aún más por el aumento de pánico que tenía en esos momentos, se veía tan amenazante además de que al ser más alto que yo su cuerpo parecía poder devorar el mío con un solo movimiento, con un brazo sostenía los míos, mientras que con un dedo recorría mi rostro dejando manchas rojizas hasta llegar a mi yugular quedándose quieto un instante como si se satisficiera que mi agitado pulso muy pronto iba a dejar de latir, tenía tanto miedo, que no me di cuenta que deje escapar una lagrima, la cual el la lamio con gracia provocando que yo gimiera de terror y sin poderlo evitar empecé a llamar al hombre que amaba.

-Tsuna-san- dije mientras cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando que él me pudiera salvar, más una elegante y burlesca risa hiso que parara mi intento patético de llamar a alguien que nunca vendría

-Kufufufu, oh pobre primavera siempre tan ingenua e inocente, cosa por la cual eso mismo te condena, ¿por qué llamas a un canalla? ¿Crees que te vendría a salvar? ¿Por qué?- preguntaba mientras me miraba juguetonamente y empezaba a deleitarse con el olor que desprendía mis cabellos

-¡Tsuna-san no es un canalla!- a pesar de estar en un gran peligro y que debía cuidar mis palabras, eso no evito que no defendiera a la persona que yo mas quería, nadie lo insultaría menos delante de ella- Él me salvaría no es la primera vez que lo hace, él es protector de Haru, yo soy su futura esposa, no dejaría que me hieran daño porque me ama, además de que él es un cazador y su deber es aniquilar a seres tan abominables como ustedes-

-Sigues siendo una niña, kufufu aunque admiro tu fuerza de voluntad es muy atrevida, me gusta- empezando a lamer mi cuello poco a poco se dirigió a mis labios rozándolos, haciéndome estremecer- pequeña primavera, entre Tsunayoshi-kun y yo no hay mucha diferencia, él es igual o peor que yo, haciendo creer a las personas que él es una persona buena y nunca rompería un plato, que jamás deshonraría a nada ni a nadie, pero lo cierto es que él como todo ser humano se deja llevar por la parte oscura de sus corazones, y provoca más daño que cualquier vampiro pueda hacerlo, enamorar a una hermosa dama para poderse acostar con la emplea de esta y hacerle creer que el mundo es perfecto- dijo mientras su mano empezaba acariciar mi espalada hasta bajarla hacia mi cintura y atraerme más hacia él

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte confusa, dejándome guiar a quien sabe dónde por aquella misteriosa criatura

-Es hora de que la pequeña doncella despierte de este sucio sueño, kufufufu- con eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecimos al frente de una cabaña, la cual me resultaba muy familiar pero por el momento no la podía recordar muy bien, sin despegarse de mí su brazo se aferró a mi cintura y con voz seductora susurro a mi oído- Antes de que descubras la verdad, quiero que describas tu perspectiva hacia Tsunayoshi-kun- y sin poderlo evitar le conteste sin duda alguna

-Es amable, gentil, bondadoso, heroico, nunca le haría daño a alguien, siempre busca lo mejor para sus seres queridos, es atento y nunca le niega nadie su ayuda-

-En pocas palabras un hombre perfecto, bueno veamos cuánto dura esa idea, y ¿tu amiguita la peli-anaranjada?-

-¿Que tiene que ver Kyoko-chan en esto?- pregunto extrañada no me gusta a donde va esto, él no responde solo sonríe y me guía a una ventana en lo cual siento como mi mundo se derrumba, siento una pulsada en mi pecho, me duele mucho, quedo paralizada ante tal escena, no puedo creerlo, repito que esto es un engaño que esto es falso que este hombre solo me está haciendo pasar una mala broma, rápidamente volteo mi rostro quiero irme de ahí pero él me lo evita, me aprisiona en sus fuertes brazos, me sostiene posesivamente y sostiene mi mentón forzándome a seguir contemplando tan horrible acto, ahí en esa cabaña que ahora recuerdo que es donde Tsuna me robo mi primer beso, se hallaba él y mi disque mejor amiga haciendo el amor apasionadamente, ella gemía mientras le arañaba su desnuda y ancha espalda, mientras que él con amor la observaba mientras la estocaba y con un beso continuaron a seguir sus delitos, pero al poder detallar ese beso, pude hallar mas que solo lujuria, había devoción, en pocas palabras amor genuino, un amor en el que jamás me dieron y por lo cual lo remplazaron solo con falsas carisias, ahora me doy cuenta que nunca recibí un beso de amor verdadero ni siquiera uno de pasión, todo fue fingido, en ese momento llore no pude más, en los brazos de ese monstruo me rompí estaba destrozada sentía un gran vacío dentro mí, una tristeza que quería alejar pero no sabía cómo hasta que sentí como delicadamente dirigen mi rostro hasta encontrarme cerca de la cara del conde, a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Te dije que nadie es perfecto, ahora que has visto lo que es en verdad la realidad, yo puedo ayudarte a olvidar dichas sensaciones que te están agobiando, pero si aceptas mi oferta tendrás que entregarte completamente a mí y dejar todo atrás a cambio de que te daré todo lo que más anhelas- dijo mientras cerraba la distancia que nos separaba, dándome un beso voraz, hambriento, uno que parecía que estaba queriendo dármelo hace bastante tiempo, no había delicadeza alguna solo pación lo cual me hiso olvidar de lo que ahora estaba pasando delante nuestro, quedándome hipnotizada por semejante caricia involuntariamente empecé a aceptar su oferta correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad, pero antes de dejar el lugar por última vez observe esa cabaña logrando ver que él me estaba mirando atónitamente creyendo que yo era una ilusión, con una sonrisa amarga le digo adiós y antes de que desapareciera junto al hombre al que me iba dar tanto el cielo como el infierno puedo escuchar como él me llamaba, pero ya es demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

 _Let´s me bite your neck! (Bite)_

 _¡Déjame morder tu cuello! ¡Morder!_

 _Let´s me bite your neck! (Bite)_

 _¡Déjame morder tu cuello! ¡Morder!_

 _Let´s me bite your neck! (Bite)_

 _¡Déjame morder tu cuello! ¡Morder!_

 _Let´s me bite your neck! (Bite)_

 _¡Déjame morder tu cuello! ¡Morder!_

Lo primero que logro ver al momento de poder despegarme de sus labios es una hermosa habitación de paredes blancas, es muy espaciosa además de que contiene una chimenea muy elegante y bonita la cual es la única que ilumina el cuarto, la cama es absurdamente grande ocupa la mitad de la habitación, sus sabanas son de seda blanco, sus cojines y cubre lechos son rojos, dándoles un toque aún más erótico a la habitación, en el techo se puede visualizar un hermoso mural de un ángel caído, y aunque el piso es de una muy costosa madera está recubierta por una alfombra muy suave, a pesar de que se puede decir que me encuentro en un lugar grato sé que estoy metida en la boca del lobo, vuelvo mi atención al hombre que ahora se está quitando su abrigo y su camisa que están manchadas dejando descubierto su magnífico y bien formado tórax, lo cual me hace sonrojar y rápidamente me cubro mis ojos de vergüenza, en que estaba pensando el solo está jugando conmigo en cualquier momento podría matarme, debo salir de aquí pero enseguida recuerdo la escena de la cabaña y eso hace que pierda mis deseos de poder huir, quiero olvidar esa escena, quiero alejar la molesta sensación que ahora pulsa fuertemente en mi pecho, no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto de alejarme de mis problemas con el hombre de ojos heterocroma ticos, mi mente está en un desorden igual que mis emociones, pero me despierto de mis pensamientos al sentir una presencia que se recuesta en mi cuerpo y empieza a tocarme

-Ahora que estas aquí conmigo ¿qué harás? ¿huiras?, te arrepientes de haber venido?- lo último lo dijo más como afirmación que pregunta- Kufufufu ya comí así que no hay necesidad de comerte en ese sentido, me siento de buen humor hoy así que si tienes miedo puedes irte y no hare nada que pueda lastimarte- dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mi para darme espacio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo me susurro algo en el oído en el cual me hiso dudar- Pero si deseas quedarte, hare que olvides cada cosa que esté relacionado con el niño Vongola, te hare sentir lo que él como hombre no pudo darte, hare que sientas lo mismo que esa zorrita de tu amiga cuando estaba con el imbécil del Tsunayoshi-kun pero mucho mejor, hare que te conviertes en toda una mujer y que llegues a sentir la necesidad de más, de lo que un verdadero hombre te puede ofrecer solo en una noche, hare que te sientas necesitada y deseada- succionando mi ovulo hiso que gimiera mientras que una mano traviesa empezaba a levantar mi vestido acariciando lentamente mis piernas hasta llegar a mi muslos- ¿Así que, cuál es tu decisión?- pregunto juguetonamente mientras paraba sus caricias esperando mi respuesta

-Quiero... no... Deseo que me hagas olvidar- le suplique mientras él sonreía y en un pleno susurro- Kufufufu hare que solo clames mi nombre a partir de ahora-

 _Ah! Can´t Stand_

 _¡Ah! ¡Ya no puedo parar!_

Con eso empezó a besarme y quitarme el vestido, bajando las mangas con sus dientes empezó acariciar mis muslos lentamente, besando mi cuello lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo se sentía tan bien hasta que sentí como unos afilados dientes penetraban la sensible carne mi cuello, lo cual me asusto pero poco a poco me fui relajando, era una extraña sensación que me calmaba, me gustaba sentir como él se deleitaba por mi sabor y como se volvía loco por la sensación que le provocaba al beber mi líquido vital, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás le di más acceso a mi cuello aferrando mis dedos en sus suaves cabellos para evitar que se separara de mí, era muy agradable aunque parezca algo descabellado y raro para las personas que no han sentido esto, la sensación que me daba aquel hombre al succionar mi vida era grandiosa, poco a poco sentí unos pequeños cosquilleos que venían en mis partes íntimas, ¿esto es lo que llaman sentirse excitado?, paso un rato desde que el no abandona mi cuello en un momento empecé a tener sueño, estaba un poco cansada pero al instante él se aleja y lame mi herida para sanarla

-Kufufufu, aún es demasiado pronto para dejarte morir aún no hemos llegado a la mejor parte-

De un tirón desgarro mis ropas, empezó a besarme mientas sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con una mano empezó a tocar mis senos y la otra acariciar por encima de la tela de mi ropa interior mi zona prohibida, se suponía que debía guardar este momento al momento de casarme , que esta primera vez era de Tsuna, pero aquel conde me hacía sentir tan bien que ya nada me importaba solo quería sentirlo solo a él, gemía sin parar lo necesitaba, por inercia enrede mis piernas en su cintura y en mi centro pude sentir como algo duro lo rozaba constantemente, adentrando su lengua en mi boca empezamos una guerra que no duro mucho pues él me pudo dominar y empezó a degustar toda mi boca, con un hilo de saliva que nos mantenía aun unidos, dirigió su atención a mis pechos la cual empezó a lamer y mordisquear mis pésenos, amantándolos como un niño hambriento que hace tiempo no recibía alimento de su madre, no era delicado para nada era apasionado incluso me hacía pequeñas heridas con sus afilados colmillos probando mi sangre en varias partes de mi cuerpo, estomago, clavícula, brazos, muslos, etc., me estaba marcando y eso en vez de molestarme me excitaba, me sentía deseada y eso me encantaba, sentí como el cogió mi mano izquierda he hiso que lo acariciara su parte dura, ese momento me hiso avergonzar jamás había llegado tocar alguna zona tan íntima de un hombre, pero entonces vi su expresión de placer y eso me enloqueció, no podía creer que una niña tan pura como yo tan ingenua estuviera dándole tal placer a un monstruo, no, a una criatura maravillosa, así que con entusiasmo empecé a masajearlo, a pellizcarlo, nos dábamos un placer sado-masoquista porque también yo le dejaba rasguños profundos en su espalda y tórax que poco a poco iban sanando sin dejar marca alguna, en algún momento él se paró, lo cual hiso que gimiera de decepción y enojo quería sentirlo, he iba a replicar cuando el solo rio y respondió

-Kufufufu, paciencia mi querida primavera aún tenemos toda la noche, eres tan hermosa y a la vez tan pura… tan virgen- eso ultimo lo dijo con un gozo indescriptible el cual lamio sensualmente sus labios- por eso mismo quiero que experimentes la sensación de auto-estimulo, quiero que te masturbes en frente mío, quiero que expongas todos tus deseos y que tú misma empieces a darte el placer que hasta ahora el mundo te ha negado y que necesitas con desesperación- termino de decir mientras que se paraba de la cama he iba a la repisa a servirse un trago para luego sentarse en un sillón que estaba al lado de la cama, esperando a cualquier reacción mía sobre lo que me acabo de proponer, ese comentario me dejo sorprendida y fuera de lugar, nunca pensé que me iba a salir con semejante propuesta, me daba mucha pena y más cuando el estaría de espectador, admito que sentía curiosidad acerca del sexo y ese tipo de cosas, pero hasta el momento nunca llegue a tocarme, esto es nuevo para mí, aunque en este momento tenía muchas ganas de experimentar con mi cuerpo pero no sabía cómo, y si de alguna manera leyera mis pensamientos el dejo su copa en una de las mesas de noches del cuarto, se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió hacia mí, me recostó y cogió mi mano dirigiéndola hacia mi sexo, poco a poco empezó a moverla hacia arriba y abajo, pude sentirme estaba muy húmeda aunque todavía llevaba puesto mis bragas, gemí me estaba tocando, era muy rico lo que me estaba haciendo, el solo me miraba y sonreía

-¿Qué se siente mi pequeña dama?- pregunto con voz ronca y ladina

-umm, Mo…ku…ro haa, si se siente.. bien haa- y con eso el volvió a su lugar y dejo que me siguiera tocando, me excitaba que me viera me gustaba, separe aún más mis piernas para tener más acceso, mientras que con una mano me masturbaba la otra se dirigía a mis senos y empezaba a masajearlos, mientras hacía eso me di cuenta que Mokuro ahora estaba totalmente desnudo y ahora el también se estaba tocando pude ver una enorme erección él estaba encantado conmigo tanto que no pudo evitar tampoco darse un poco de placer , con esa imagen en mente acelere mis caricias y por primera vez en mi vida tuve un orgasmo y fue increíble, con mi respiración agitada pude ver a un Mokuro burlesco y algo maravillado por mi "show" por llamarlo de alguna forma, aun erecto rápidamente empezó a besarme y arrancarme la ropa restante quedando ambos por igual de condiciones, nuestros cuerpos desnudos rozaban constantemente mi cuerpo no dejaba de restregar su hombría, logrando arrancarle algunos gruñidos, sentía como sus largos dedos se incrustaban en mi interior tijerada sin piedad haciendo estragos muy placenteros en mi interior, nos besábamos con locura, parecíamos unos amantes enfermos, deseosos de ser un solo ser, el cual llego el momento donde ambos ya no podíamos resistir, estando bien húmeda y el con ayuda de mis jugos vaginales pudo lubricarse para que así fuera más fácil la penetración pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento observo su mano derecha la cual estaba cubierta por un líquido algo pegajoso y transparente, sin ningún asco lamio lentamente su mano probando aquella esencia de la mujer que ahora estaba encima de su regazo algo perpleja por la acción de los ojos bicolor- Kufufuf no solo es exquisita tu sangre, también tus fluidos lo son, vaya delicia me he topado si con solo eso eres un manjar, kufufuf como se sentirá estar dentro tuyo- sonriendo maliciosamente de un estocado el mucho bastardo se introdujo en mi interior, grite desgarradoramente al sentir como el rompe mi barrera de castidad, deje escapar un sollozo, es horrible que dolor tan intenso, puedo sentir como su pene palpita en mi interior y veo como poco a poco un líquido rojizo escapa de mis muslos manchando una parte se su cuerpo y las blancas sabanas, busco su mirada y lo que veo me da ganas de golpearlo y al mismo tiempo de besarlo, el maldito se burla de mí, pareciera que disfrutara el horrible dolor que estoy sintiendo en el momento, además el mucho cabron después de un rato me pregunta si me encuentro bien como si no lo supiera el mucho sínico, al menos me deja un tiempo para que pueda acostumbrarme a él, vaya ¿desde cuando soy tan grosera' me pregunto a mí misma, luego de un momento empiezo a mover mis caderas lentamente teniendo un ritmo algo pasivo pero al transcurso del tiempo se retorna agresivo, el dolor disminuye y ahora solo hay placer, gimo grito agarro sus cabellos acercándome aún más a él, enredo mis piernas en su cintura aferrándome a él como si quisiera fundir mi cuerpo contra el suyo, pido más y más es maravilloso, el hombre me tira a la cama y sigue sus embestías salvajemente el gruñe y yo grito, la cama empieza a moverse con nuestros movimientos, pegándole a la pared haciéndola rechinar, el cuarto es invadido por un intenso calor las ventanas se van humedeciendo, y el cuarto se recubre por sonidos eróticos, el saca y mete su hombría dentro de mí, cambia nuestras posiciones quedando yo bocabajo encima de la cama, mientras el con una uña va rasgando un poco la piel de mi espalda haciendo un camino de sangre para luego beberla, masajeando mis senos mientas sigue sus movimientos que van acelerando su ritmo, cuanto estamos a punto de acabar recuerdo por un momento la escena de la cabaña haciendo que amargamente olvide por un segundo la satisfacción que me está produciendo el duque, soltando una lagrima, clavo mis uñas en las sabanas sin importa a llegar a rasgar tan delicada y costosa tela, grito el nombre de la persona que amo pero me ha producido más daño que cualquiera, logrando que el muerda mi hombro haciendo un gran daño produciendo más tarde un seguro hematoma, el cual con esa acción el susurra su nombre en mi oído para que yo lo repita en vez del otro, con eso de una última pero profunda penetrada toca mi punto G, alcanzando así el clímax y obtuviera mi anhelado orgasmo, el cual hace que de un último gemido muy fuerte, caiga sin piedad en la cama siendo sostenida aun en la parte de mis caderas por el que aun con unas cuantas más estocadas gruñe y termina eyaculando en mi interior, aun con la respiración entrecortada me niego a verlo, pues al llamar a otra persona estando con él sabía que lo había herido no sus sentimientos eso no ni siquiera sé si tiene, el hecho es que lo que herí fue su ego masculino, además de que ahora me doy cuenta de mis acciones, tengo un fuerte vacío en mi estómago, por despecho y soledad me deje llevar por dulces tentaciones terminando a entregarme a un ser sin escrúpulos que en cualquier momento pueda acabar con mi existencia, que patético ¿así terminara mi vida?, los sueños y metas que tenían desaparecerán en un instante pero está bien al fin y al cabo como una vez escuche las personas como yo no servimos de nada somos un estorbo es mejor que desaparezcamos, al menos el único consuelo que tengo es que podré olvidar aquel triste y desolador recuerdo de un amor traicionero, pero antes de seguir lamentándome lo escucho decir

-No te preocupes, te dije que te haría olvidar a ese mentiroso y embustero mortal, y que solo clamarías mi nombre aun no estas lista para morir no te rindas de igual forma necesitaras mucha fuerza de voluntad a lo que vendrá, descansa doncella mía, porque desde mañana empezaras una nueva tortura kufufufu- besando mis cabellos, se retira de la habitación dejándome sorprendida y con un fuerte temor instalado en mi pecho

-¿Qué fue lo que he hecho?- pregunto a la nada dejándome llevar por el cansancio me quedo dormida con pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro.

 _I´m hungry! want your blood_

 _Estoy tan hambriento… Deseo tu sangre_

 _Kairaku wa majority_

 _El placer en mejoría_

 _Nugasa retai ne romantis_

 _Oye, solo dejate llevar… Soy un romantico_

 _I´m hungry! want your blood_

 _Estoy tan hambriento… Deseo tu sangre_

 _Reisei wa majority_

 _El placer en mayoría_

 _Motto motto motto yowa sete kure!_

 _Más, mucho más… Permíteme embriagarme_

Después de ese incidente fue el comienzo de toda esta locura, día y noche no había momento en que nuestros cuerpos no chocara constantemente con el otro, la pación nos embriagaba y hacia que perdiéramos la lucidez, no importaba el lugar donde lo hiciéramos, siempre hayamos sentir un mejor éxtasis que la anterior, el cual sin duda lográbamos con éxito, ya sea en el baño cuando intentaba relajarme en el agua caliente de la tina cuando él llegaba y empezaba a besarme el cuello y las paletas de las espaldas, o en las escaleras, o en la sala, en la cocina, inclusive en el comedor ocasión el cual me tomo como nunca al verme como accidentalmente derrame vino en mi vestido deslizándose esa bebida por ciertas partes de mi piel de porcelana, mientras se introducía en mi interior bebía mi sangre alagando que era aún más única cuando el alcohol del vino intoxicaba mis entrañas, dándole un sabor más sutil increíblemente fantástico y enloquecedor, pocas veces lo hacíamos con la ropa puesta, pues amamos vernos desnudos sentirnos completamente, las veces cuando lo hacíamos así se debía a la desesperación de haber pasado un buen tiempo en que no nos habíamos entregado por motivos de negocios que hacía que obligatoriamente el tuviera que salir de la mansión, estampándome en una pared en la venta o el piso cualquier superficie plana que lograra que ambos pudiéramos disfrutarnos, con el pasar del tiempo me fui olvidando de todo inclusive de Tsunayoshi ya no me importaba que era de él, si se había casado con Kyoko o no, hace tiempo deje de amarlo y sufrir por él, pues había encontrado un amor aún más doloroso y prohibido pero a la vez más atrayente y apasionado, es verdad ya había pasado ¿3 o 4 años?, no lo recuerdo, aquí ya no vale nada para mí ya nada tiene significado solo hay una cosa que me importa la cual tiene nombre propio Mukuro Rokudo, solo vivía por él lo amaba pero sabía que no debía ilusionarme porque tristemente yo era solo su muñequita su juguete, pero al menos tenía un consuelo y era que por ahora yo era su obsesión su mayor prioridad y mientras yo fuera eso era feliz, porque el solo me quiere a mí y solo a mí en esos momentos no pensaba en ninguna otra mujer cuando estaba conmigo y obviamente después de un tiempo ese hermoso duque era mi mundo, dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos no note cuando el llego a la habitación que me encontraba, hasta que sentí como unos fuertes y fríos brazos me abrazaban por detrás aprisionando mi cintura posesivamente, como una lengua traviesa trazaba mi mandíbula, mi cuello hasta detenerse en mi clavícula, mientras mordiendo suavemente

-Te has tardado mucho- le dije mientras que con una mano enredaba mis dedos en su cabellos azulados intentando que no se separa logrando así que levantara hacia tras mi cabeza dándole un mayor acceso a mi piel

-Kufufufu, lo siento primavera pero estaba en tu funeral deberías haber visto la cara de Tsunayoshi-kun estaba tan destrozado al fin y al cuentas la culpa pudo con él, dejo atrás a Sasagawa embarazada hiso que abortara no quería tener un hijo de la traición esas cosas absurdas bla bla bla, porque con la única mujer que tendría una familia seria contigo y mas bla bla bla, al final y acabo termino enamorándose de ti que curioso ¿no? Así que ya sabiendo esto mi primavera ¿qué harás?, sin soltarme volteo mi cuerpo para poder observar sus ojos que aunque intentaba mostrar su faceta de hombre malo burlón pude detonar un cierto deje de celos ansiedad y rabia esperando mi respuesta el cual dije sin doble sentido y mentiras ocultas

-Ya lo que pase con ese hombre ni me importa ya, lo único que quiero es poder estar contigo, solo quiero poder estar a tu lado viviendo al máximo el placer y locura que en todo este tiempo hemos estado viviendo, solo quiero continuar así hasta que decidas aburrirte de mi cuerpo, de mis caricias y termines con mi vida

-Kufufufu sabes lo que estás diciendo Haru?, ¿estas segura de seguir este camino peligroso?- pregunto acercándose a mis labios

-Totalmente nunca estuve más segura antes-con eso me tomo mis labios nos besamos y así seguí condenarme aún más a él , encadenándome para siempre aquel ser nocturno, masturbándonos mutuamente, haciéndolo enfrente del espejo el cual cogió como un extraño pero a la vez excitante fetiche terminamos una vez más siendo un solo ser profesando un amor prohibido

 _I want your blood!_

 _¡Quiero tu sangre!_

 _Blood_

 _¡Sangre!_

 _I want your blood!_

 _¡Quiero tu sangre!_

¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán con esto ambos amantes?, aunque él sea inmortal ella tiene un tiempo límite, ella envejecerá como cualquier mortal y morirá, aunque ella cree que la mejor solución seria es morir de una vez antes de que él llegue a verla convertirse en una vieja sin belleza alguna y que ya no pueda satisfacerlo porque lamentablemente es lo único que ella le puede ofrecer a él, además de su profundo amor que no ha podido ser capaz de decírselo directamente por temor a ser rechazada, pero lo que no sabe es que de alguna manera retorcida el corresponde sus sentimientos, ¿acaso el será el capaz de convertirla en una criatura nocturna y estar juntos para siempre? O ¿dejara que el tiempo transcurra sin hacer nada y después lamentar su decisión?, Un futuro incierto es lo que tendrán, peligrosa y atractiva obsesión ¿qué tan lejos puedes llegar y cual será tu precio?

Aunque se amen ¿podrán estar juntos?, un humano y un inmortal vaya combinación más interesante pero a la vez tan desagradable triste y trágica

 **Por lo que al fin pudo atarme a ti fue tu sangre y tu inocencia**

 _So good_

 _Tan bueno_

* * *

 **Oh por dios no puedo creer que termine esta historia no las creo, me siento orgullosa 18 páginas que hermoso ahora sí puedo decir que este es el fic más largo que he hecho en mi vida, quería hacer este song fic desde hace meses y para mi cumpleaños decidí terminarlo y subirlo espero que les haya gustado mina-san me esforcé mucho, a mi querida kaede espero que te haya gustado cariño no pude hacer el tsuharu que queria porque no me inspirado mucho en ese pero a cambio te doy este 6986 espero te haya gustado mis mayores abrazos corazón espero que te haya dado ideas y que tu sensei te haya iluminado jajajajajajaaj, y hitomi feliz cumple supremamente atrasado, y feliz cumple a mi jajajajaja sigue aún sonando muy forever alone, por cierto creo que solo terminare stand by me pues estoy en un momento que no me hayo y deprimida así que por el momento ya que tengo muy bien la idea voy a continuar por el momento esa bye bye se les quiere mina ha y este fic también me ayudo fue una gran banda de visual llamada Buck tick escúchenla es hermosa y excelente cuídense y suerte XD**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


End file.
